Internado Inazuma
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Luego de sierto problemas en New York el padre de Natsumi decide mandarla a un internado en Inazuma. Donde conocerá a dos chicos que le harán poner su mundo de cabeza Por que todo puede pasar en el Internado Inazuma...
1. El Comienzo de los Problemas

**Hola Anna Gabriela Tao Usui regreso a Inazuma Eleven sin más mi fic.**

**EL COMIENZO DE LOS PROBLEMAS**

Su vida era simplemente perfecta, era la más popular de su instituto hacía lo que quería cuando lo quería y obtenía todo lo que deseaba, para cualquiera podría ser el paraíso pero para ella no era así su padre se la pasaba viajando y ella siempre se encontraba sola en su casa desde muy pequeña se quedaba sola en su casa ya que su padre tenía que viajar y su madre había muerto. Su actitud había cambiado los últimos años tenía quince años y hacía lo que le parecía si quería algo lo obtenía todo lo tenía en bandeja de plata todo menos lo que más quería atención pero eso iba a cambiar o al menos eso creía ella.

-Está segura de esto Nat

-Si Sora ahora hagámoslo

En la mitad de la noche se colaron en el instituto con varios bolsos, miraron las paredes con una sonrisa macabra comenzando a abrir los spray de pintura todo saldría como lo planeo o eso parecía. El director miraba molesto la escena quien se había atrevido a pintar la escuela que hacía años había fundado su abuelo miro la estatua de su fundador con las mejillas rojas labios pintado y un sujetador el culpable de esto lo iba a pagar caro. Miro a un profesor para que llamara a los alumnos al tenerlos a todos reunidos comenzó.

-Saben que significa esto_ Señalo la estatua_ Uno de ustedes le hizo eso a la estatua de mi abuelo y a las paredes y quiero saber quién lo hizo

-Fui yo_ Todos voltearon a ver a una peli naranja

-Pero señorita Natsumi porque, quien le hizo hacer eso_ Su tono de voz bajo no podía hacerle nada a ella su padre era el mayor benefactor de su institución si la expulsaba no vería más esos jugosos cheques

-Yo sola lo hice nadie me obligo a hacerlo ahora que hará

-Eh… Solo es una estatua no se preocupe señorita_ Sonrió nervioso_ Además a la escuela le hace falta una pintura

La muchacha frunció el ceño que le pasaba a estas personas solo pensaban en el dinero de su padre tomo un bote de pintura y se lo echo al director qué pensaría ahora la expulsaría o saldría impune, Sora miro la escena hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar solo para que su padre le prestará algo de atención.

-Llamaré a su padre no quiero volverla a ver en mi respetable institución, ahora los demás quítenle a mi abuelo todo eso

La chica sonrió complacida siguiendo al directo el cual lucía un lindo tono rosa pastel, era raro ver a la Raimon esperando fuera del despacho del director pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez, Soichiro llego miro a su hija sentada con tranquilidad en una banca no parecía preocupada por lo que había ocasionado. Luego de hablar con el director y con la secretaria salió seguido por su hija.

-Natsumi empaca tus cosas volvemos a Japón

La chica lo miro complacida al llegar a Japón todo sería como antes su padre tendría más tiempo para estar en casa con ella, pero no todo era como se pintaba porque ella había hecho algo malo sin importar sus motivos jamás se premiaba a los que actuaban de manera incorrecta, Por ahora creía que se había salido con la suya pero en Japón descubriría lo contrario.

* * *

Después de horas de vuelo por fin habían llegado el hombre condujo hasta un gran instituto de rejas blancas que se encontraba rodeado por paredes muy altos, alrededor tenía un hermoso jardín con rosas muy hermosas la entrada del edificio era muy hermosa con unas escaleras en la entrada, el edificio se encontraba con grandes ventanales era de color azul marino Natsumi miro confundida a su padre ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Su padre bajo del auto saludando a una mujer que se encontraba en la entrada miro a la joven bajarse.

-Natsumi ella es Hitomiko la subdirectora de este establecimiento era gran amiga de tu madre_ Miro el lugar con un poco de tristeza_ Aquí nos conocimos tu madre y yo, Nat el director me recomendó que te pusiera en un internado_ La miro triste_ Te vendré a visitar en las vacaciones te llamaré todos los días pero quiero que ahora aprendas que lo que hiciste está mal, sé que extrañas a Inazuma y a tu madre por eso te traje aquí_ Miro con ilusión el lugar_ Te prometo estar más pendiente de ti Princesa

La chica asintió bueno había logrado algo aunque aún no estaba satisfecha pero al menos había vuelto a su país desde la muerte de su madre no veía su hermoso Japón y ahora que volvía estaba más feliz, miro el internado por ahora se conformaría con esto pero solo será por poco tiempo. Tomo sus maleta a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello azul la Raimon la miro curiosa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo mañana comenzamos te llevaré a tu habitación los cuartos de los chicos y las chicas están divididos esta estrictamente prohibido ingresar a los dormitorios de los chicos

La peli naranja comenzó a seguir a la mujer por una puerta de madera, el pasillo era cubierto por varios cuadros muy hermosos al llegar a las escaleras la mujer siguió hablando.

-Este instituto es muy prestigioso esperamos que comprendas y sigas las normas_ Subió al tercer piso donde se encontraban los dormitorios del segundo año_ Tu dormitorio esta por aquí

Ambas entraron a una sala muy hermosa que conducía a varias puertas la sala tenia algunos muebles un televisor un estéreo y un librero lleno de distintos tipos de libros, llegaron a una puerta de madera.

-Esta es tu habitación numero 10_ Prosiguió mientras abría la puerta_ Aquí está tu llave horario de clases y tu uniforme_ Miro a las dos chicas_ Señoritas ella es Natsumi Raimon será su compañera… espero que le enseñen las reglas de este lugar y se lleven bien

La mujer miro a las dos jóvenes asentir para luego retirarse dejándolas solas la oji naranja miro a lo que serían sus compañeras luego miro había una litera y una cama individual la cual era la única que estaba desocupada con desgaño tomo sus cosas recostándose en la cama.

-Hola_ Una tierna voz la hizo sentarse_ Soy Haruna un gusto conocerte soy reportera del periódico y gerente del equipo de futbol

-Yo soy Aki un gusto conocerte yo también soy gerente

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una peli morado, una morena con cabello azul y una chica con cabello rosa y un sombrero. La morena miro a Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Rika y ellas son mis compañeras Touko y Fuyuka estamos en la habitación de al lado

-Quieres que te mostremos el instituto ahora no hay casi nadie las clase comenzaran en dos días y solo pocos hemos llegado

-Está bien

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras comenzando por el comedor estaba vacío el techo tenia pintado un cielo celeste las mesas eran cinco las cuales eran muy largas para que todos los estudiantes pudieran comer, Rika tomo de la cocina varios panecillos repartiéndolos para seguir el recorrido se dirigieron a la biblioteca la cual estaba llena de libreros muy altos todos perfectamente ordenados, Natsumi miro el otro lado de la escalera el cual pertenecía a las habitaciones masculinas.

-Vamos a las habitaciones de los chicos_ Hablo Rika emocionada_ Mi querido ya está aquí lo se lo presiento así que hay que hacerles una visita

-Eso es una mala idea Rika_ Touko la miro con el ceño fruncido

-A mí me parece buena idea_ Todas miraron a Natsumi la cual sonreía_ Si me van a mostrar el instituto debe ser todo ¿no?

-Natsumi tiene razón ven alguien que me entiende_ La morena abrazo a la Raimon

-Está bien pero vendremos en la noche cuando nadie este merodeando_ Hablo Fuyuka

* * *

La oscuridad envolvía el lugar, las jóvenes se encontraban en las escaleras con decisión de ir a la habitación de los chicos subieron los tres pisos no parecía que hubiera alguien así que decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno cada una cargaba una linterna. Natsumi se encontraba revisando una de las habitaciones cuando sintió que la jalaban cuando estuvo a punto de gritar una mano le tapó la boca recostándola en la pared, sus naranjas ojos se toparon por unos negros y fríos ojos el joven miro a la chica en sus manos para luego bajar sus google y tomar el arma que yacía a su lado, la muchacha lo miro sorprendida.

-No hagas ruido_ Susurro al oído

La chica asintió, momentos después él la soltó mirando por el cuarto.

-Estamos en plena guerra de pintura no es lugar para una niña ahora harás lo que yo te diga

La muchacha asintió, lo miro sus ojos estaban concentrados en un punto de un momento a otro saco su arma y disparó a un lugar específico "Ichinose fuera" se escuchó un voz en el pasillo, el peli crema sonrió triunfante la tomo entre sus brazos poniéndola en su hombro comenzando a moverse buscando un nuevo escondite, se movió entre las sombras localizando un nuevo cuarto, cerró la puerta tirando sobre la cama a la chica.

-Qué crees que haces_ Se expresó enojada ella no era un costal de papas para que la llevaran así

-Te dije que no hicieras ruido_ Se acercó a ella casi acostándose sobre su cuerpo

Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos el chico levanto una mano acariciando el rostro de la chica el rostro de Natsumi se tiño de rojo al sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello que pretendía ese muchacho.

-Ha ahora harás lo que yo te diga a menos que quieras verme de malas

-No estás de malas ahora_ Lo miro fulminante

-Que gran valor para alguien que está a mi merced_ Miro la puerta parándose ofreciéndole una mano_ Ponte de pie o acaso disfrutaste la situación princesa

-Te equivocas_ Se colocó de pie ignorando la mano de él_ Eres un abusivo

-Di lo que quieras yo estoy seguro de que te gusto ser la victima de mi supuesto abuso ¿o me equivoco?_ El joven se acercó más acorralándola contra la pared más cercana sus labios se encontraban a solos centímetros lo que ocasiono que ambos se sonrojaran

Un grito se escuchó Natsumi sabía que era Aki trato de salir pero el joven la volvió a acorralar contra la pared mientras miraba por el orificio de la pared como un castaño se disculpaba y era pintado por el estratega, solo quedaban ellos dos solo habría un vencedor.

-Esperen muchachos tiempo fuera hay intrusas_ Ichinose salió con el brazo pintado sujetado por Rika

-Hermana que haces aquí_ Kido miro a Haruna que estaba al lado de Aki y Endo

-Solo vinimos a saludar

Goenji miro a los muchachos saliendo de su escondite luego a la mujer entre sus brazos, suspiro ya se había acabado el juego tomo del brazo a la joven llevándola con los demás.

-Creo que ella es suya_ La soltó por fin

Natsumi lo miro enojada.

-Eh ya se conocen_ Pregunto Aki

-Acabo de conocer a este pervertido_ Natsumi lo miro con resentimiento

-Goenji para ti además no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste_ Le sonrió encantadoramente

-Hash eres tan prepotente

-Y tu una niña mimada

-Si siguen con su escandalo despertaran a la subdirectora Hitomiko_ Hablo el joven con capa_ Soy Kido un gusto muchachos vámonos Goenji luego sigues con tu coqueteo

Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse el peli crema miro a la oji naranja divertido esto no iba a acabar aquí, sus ojos se cerraron ya se encontraba en su habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en ese pervertido ojos oscuros algo en él le llamaba la atención pero no sabía que suspiro un poco acomodándose en la cama después de todo no era tan malo el internado claro si quitamos a ese abusivo pervertido, Aki y las demás no eran tan malas podría durar un poco más además Kido no estaba nada mal tampoco era serio guapo y no era un pervertido como otro sus ojos se fueron cerrando cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo hoy había sido un día muy largo y con muchos problemas y pensar que solo era su primera noche en el internado Inazuma.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno no leemos luego se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui ^^**


	2. Natsumi vs Kido Parte 1

**Regrese con la continuación.**

**NATSUMI VS KIDO PARTE 1**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas, las tres chicas se encontraban sumergidas en un profundo sueño; bueno al menos ellas porque en el otro cuarto Rika saltaba de cama en cama encantada por haber visto a su Ichinose, Touko se encontraba aburrida esperando que Fuyuka saliera del baño quería relajarse la peli azul no había dejado de hablar de lo guapo que estaba el castaño, ya comenzaba a cansarla esa conversación tan repetitiva.

* * *

Goenji miraba el techo de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, se había divertido la noche anterior esa peli castaño casi naranja había sido la única que se había resistido a sus encantos lo cual significaba un verdadero reto para él, Kido miraba la pantalla de su laptop donde contenía información de todos los estudiantes de este año, una sonrisa divertida salió de sus labios al encontrarla.

"_Natsumi Raimon_

_Hija de Soichiro Raimon uno de los mejores empresarios del país, no se encuentra información de la madre. Vivian en Japón pero por circunstancias desconocidas se mudaron cuando ella tenía cinco años de edad a New York, al mudarse sus calificaciones bajaron, fue expulsada de más de cinco escuelas en los últimos dos años."_

Kido suspiro esa chica no era buena influencia para su hermana menor debía hacer algo para mantenerla alejada.

-Que haces Kido_ Endo apareció detrás de él provocándole un mini-infarto acto reflejo apago con rapidez el sitio_ Oye yo quería ver eso

Endo sonrió divertido al ver como ponía al estratega nervioso.

-Así que esa mimada se la da de rebelde_ Goenji apareció a lado de Endo al parecer había estado espiando lo que hacía Kido_ Te interesa_ Pregunto serio

-No, solo lo hago porque es compañera de mi hermana_ Hablo monótonamente

-Como digas_ El chico poso sus manos en los bolsillos_ Iré al comedor vienen

El comedor estaba vacío solo estaban Ichinose siendo acosado por Rika, Touko hablaba con Tsunami y Fuyuka miraba divertida la escena junto a Fubuki y Hiroto el ultimo solo miraba aburrido su plato de comida.

* * *

Aki se vestía con rapidez Haruna se maquillaba un poco y Natsumi se encontraba duchándose se habían despertado tarde si no fueran por que Endo le hubiera pasado un mensaje a la peli verde no se fueran levantado, si no iban a comer ahora no comerían, después de todo Hitomiko era muy estricta con eso.

Caminaban lo más rápido posible por los vacíos pasillos las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a tres chicas algo agitadas, Kido miro a la Raimon tenía que pensar en algo para alejarla de su frágil y dulce hermanita, Endo al mirarlas trago en seco haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acercaran.

-Eh chicas llegan tarde_ Hablo Hiroto poniéndose de pie aproximándose a ellas_ ¿Y tú eres?_ Pregunto dirigiéndole una seductora mirada a Natsumi

-Ella es Natsumi_ Hablo Haruna_ Es nuestra nueva compañera

-¡Así! Algo me habían informado Hitomiko_ Hablo con una sonrisa_ No es muy común ver a alguien como tú por aquí

Natsumi se encontraba callada con una ceja alzada.

-A que te refieres_ Pregunto Touko sin entender

-Mi hermana dice que fue aceptada solo por su padre que fue amigo de ella y del director Goenji_ Natsumi miro de reojo al chico de ojos oscuros se creía mucho solo por ser el hijo del director_ Según lo poco que me dijo fue que eras una rebelde pintaste la escuela y la estatua de tú antigua escuela me inclino ante ti preciosa soy Hiroto si quieres ayuda gustosamente seré tu cómplice

Natsumi sonrió divertida sabía que su fama era buena pero llegar hasta Japón eso si era un nuevo record debía informarle a Sora de sus Fans. Kido miro a Hiroto bien sabía que es lo que estaba planeando, el peli rojo estaba harto de ser el hermanito perfecto de la sub directora sumaría en una travesura con ella lo que acabaría con un castigo para todos, siempre era lo mismo con el oji verde los metía a todos en problemas la última ves tuvieron que limpiar todo el instituto de pies a cabeza.

Goenji miraba a su amigo encantado por esa mujer, bufó mientras miraba a otro lado que tenía ella que ponía a sus amigos así. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo revelando a la sub directora la cual veía sería la escena, su hermano casi tomando las manos de Natsumi mientras ella reía cínicamente.

-Cof_ Llamo la atención de todos los presentes_ Mañana no tendrán clases el director hizo un cambio para hacer un baile vendrán personas muy importantes les sugiero comportarse si no es así ya saben las consecuencias en sus habitaciones dejaré un traje para cada uno_ Miro a Hiroto que no se había movido ni un centímetro_ Joven Kiyama lo mejor para usted es mantenerse alejado de las chicas recuerde las reglas de este honorable instituto

Sin más la mujer se retiró, dejando solos a los demás jóvenes. A Natsumi no le agradaba mucho la idea de un baile aunque podía aprovecharlo para hacer de las suyas, quien dijo que no podría divertirse estando allí miro al chico que sostenía sus manos con un ágil movimiento se soltó dándole la espalda.

-Donde me dijeron que esta el salón de baile

Kido la miro esa chica tramaba algo y él lo iba a evitar costará lo que costará sus zafiros ojos se encontraron con los naranjas de ella, su cuerpo se tensó al ver como ella lo desafiaba con la mirada, sentía que ella podía leer su mente solo con mirarlo esa sensación era totalmente desconocida para él.

-Yo te llevaré_ Hablo Hiroto rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado alrededor de Natsumi y Kido

Endo termino el último plato de comida llegando hasta ellos.

-Yo iré con ustedes_ Hablo con una sonrisa

Poco a poco todos los demás se fueron poniendo de pie con una sonrisa, excepto Goenji, él estaba serió.

_-"Genial lo que me faltaba, no podré hacer nada hasta la noche"_

* * *

El salón era grande con una lámpara en el techo de color cobrizo, en el suelo y el techo se podía apreciar un trabajo de marquetería, las paredes se hallaban pintadas de color crema con varias columnas de chaguaramos. Natsumi miraba el lugar sin saber que podía hacer debía pensar en algo rápido. Kido la miraba desde una de las columnas su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna debía esperar a ver que hacía iba a evitar a toda costa que ella los metiera en problemas, esta era una batalla de ingenió y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Poco a poco los chicos se fueron quedando solos Natsumi y Kido, el chico se acercó.

-Que pretendes_ Hablo inexpresivo

-Por que debería decírtelo_ Se acercó a él

-Por qué no quiero que metas a Haruna en tus planes

La chica sonrió así que ese era el punto débil del mejor estratega.

-Que te hace pensar que quiero ayuda de alguien como ella_ Comenzó a caminar alrededor de él_ No meto a cualquiera en mis planes Yuuto, crees que eres el único que puede ingresar en el sistema tan básico de este lugar

Kido la miro sorprendido detrás de esa angelical cara se encontraba una mujer fría y calculadora que no daba un paso en falso.

-Yuuto me ayudarías_ Lo miro divertida

-Yo quiero salir de este lugar y tú me quieres lejos de Haruna los dos ganamos

El chico la miro mientras analizaba la situación por ahora le convenía estar de su lado hasta saber los planes de ella para poder evitarlos por ahora sedería, después de todo era ella contra él, Kido Yuuto el mejor estratega de su generación no perdería, jugaría con esa mujer hasta el final solo iba a ver un ganador. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios había hecho un trato más no se imaginaba que estaba a punto de jugar con una chica que era experta en esos juego y que posiblemente podría perder algo más que su título del mejor estratega.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Esta vez me enfoque en la relación de Natsumi con Kido ambos tienen un objetivo y solo hay una manera de conseguirla.**

**LoveGoenji: Jajaja si es que debía ponerlo así como un galán para que se desarrollara mejor mi historia, jamás abandono bueno algunos me dicen que soy una sorpresa total xD**

**Jesyuchiha: Aquí está la continuación espero que te guste.**

**Tora-girlo07: Jajaja que bueno que te guste ^^ la pareja final aun no la decido a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia veré con cual me quedo *-* los amo a los dos es difícil elegir Dx**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Próxima actualización 8 de agosto :3 **


	3. Natsumi vs Kido parte 2

**Disculpen, no la subí el día que era pero es que estuve muy ocupada. Sin más el capítulo.**

**NATSUMI VS KIDO PARTE 2**

Kido miraba a la chica, habían estado allí desde temprano y ella no le decía nada ¿Qué pretendía? Si quería que él la ayudara porque no le decía su plan ¿no confiaba en él? Bueno no tendría por qué confiar en un chico que acababa de conocer, y le decía que no quería que involucrara a nadie en sus planes pues no daba mucha confianza que digamos. Natsumi caminaba de un lado al otro buscando una idea para el dichoso baile, miro a Kido sentado un poco alejado de ella ese chico le ayudaría mucho pero aun no era el momento.

-Vamos_ Hablo comenzando a caminar, lo miro de reojo_ O quieres perderte la comida

Él chico comenzó a seguirla, solo le quedaba esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber los planes de la chica.

Goenji miraba de reojo a Natsumi de vez en cuando, no entendía porque se habían quedado tanto tiempo con Kido en el salón de baile, miro a su amigo su vista estaba posada en la mujer de cabello naranja. Sabía que algo había sucedido allá, debía averiguar que era costara lo que costara.

-Eh Goenji a dónde vas_ Pregunto Endo al verlo ponerse de pie

-Voy al jardín, luego nos vemos_ Sin decir nada más salió

-Natsumi ven vamos ten enseñaremos lo que queda del instituto_ Haruna comenzó a jalarla del brazo

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las múltiples pantallas frente a él, nadie en el instituto sabía que había cámaras en los pasillos, comedores, cocina, la piscina y claro el salón de baile su padre las había puesto por protección para los estudiantes, si claro solo quería mantener a los chicos vigilados para que no se pasaran a las habitaciones de las chicas. Miro fijamente una de las pantallas divertido había encontrado una de las que estaba buscando, saco el cd poniendo otro vacío en su lugar, le estaba salvando el pellejo a esa niña no es como si ella lo necesitara, porque por lo visto ella quería irse de ese lugar, pero las demás no. Suspiro mirando las demás cámaras encontrando la otra grabación que quería, miro el reloj ya era hora de volver la cena ya debía haber acabado seguramente Endo y Kido le echaron una mano con Hitomiko y la revisión de cada habitación.

Una extraña sombra paso por una de las cámaras el chico miro curioso, no se veía bien quien era por la iluminación, miro la siguiente pantalla ya sabía de quien se trataba esa chica era una problemática reinicio las cámaras de esos lugares para que nadie la viera no sabía por qué hacía eso por alguien como ella. Cerro la puerta tenía hasta las once para que las cámaras volvieran a grabar tenía que sacarla de ahí o ambos estarían en problemas.

La chica revisaba el lugar por última vez, se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa mañana a esta misma hora recordó el estúpido vestido que le había dejado Hitomiko, se las pagaría nadie hacia que se vistiera tan ridículo y menos para algo que no quería ir. Sintió como algo o más bien alguien la jalaba y la arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana, miro esos oscuros ojos esa escena ya la había tenido el día anterior al parecer solo así el chico lograba que ella le prestara atención.

-Eres una tonta_ Susurro, sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los de ella_ Como se te ocurre salir de tu habitación de nuevo, no sabes que hay cámaras por todos lados

-Si lo sabía_ Trato de alejarse inútilmente_ Solo quiero irme de este estúpido lugar

-No lo entiendes verdad_ Goenji la miro desafiante_ Estas arriesgando a todos a una expulsión, pero como solo puedes pensar en ti bien te diré las consecuencias, tu padre te enviara a un internado para señoritas en Inglaterra_ La chica abrió los ojos_ Si te llegan a expulsar de aquí te iras a Inglaterra y él no te visitara yo estuve allí cuando lo dijo

-Es imposible_ Miro el suelo_ Solo lo dices para que no arruine el tonto baile

-¿Eso crees? Yo tampoco quiero ese baile lo odio_ Le subió el rostro_ Muchos de aquí están en las mismas condiciones que tu incluyéndome, si no actuó como un digno hijo del director dejare el futbol y me enviaran a estudiar medicina, sería mejor para mi si dejaras de causarnos a todos problemas, Kido piensa igual y que te ayude solo quiere decir que protege a su hermana de los problemas

-Desde cuándo lo sabes

Mostro un cd en su dedo.

-Ya te lo dije preciosa hay cámaras en todos lados_ Se acercó a ella_ Te conviene portarte bien no querrás estudiar con puras princesas hijas de mami y papi

Natsumi miro esos negros ojos sabía que le decía la verdad, pero no podía dejar las cosas así debía vengarse de una manera u otra de Hitomiko por el estúpido vestido que le había entregado. Goenji la tomo de la mano comenzando a llevársela lejos de ese lugar, no podían quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo se arriesgaban a ser cachados. Al llegar a la sala de las chicas Shuuya la soltó.

-No te metas en tantos líos preciosa no estaré siempre para cuidarte_ La tomo de las mejillas besándole la frente

Natsumi se quedó en el lugar mirando por donde se había ido el chico, espero cinco minutos más para entrar a su habitación.

-Así que tú y Goenji_ Rika se acercó a ella con ojos acusadores

-No sé de qué hablas_ La ignoro llegando hasta su cama

-Yo creí que Kido le gustaba Natsumi_ Hablo Fuyuka atrayendo la atención de todas_ Después de lo que paso en el salón de baile solo lo pensé Kido nunca se queda con alguien nuevo enseñándole el salón de baile

-Yo creo que Natsumi se ve mejor con Hiroto_ Hablo Aki_ Ya lo vieron está encantado con ella

-Ya chicas déjenla quieta la van a confundir_ Hablo Touko sabía lo que era lidiar con eso gracias a Rika que la molestaba con Tsunami todo el tiempo

-Yo creo que se vería bien con Kido_ Hablo Haruna de la litera de arriba

-Haruna lo que quiere es que su hermano no se ponga celoso cuando se va a ver con Tachimukai_ Hablo Rika divertida

-Eso no es cierto_ Bufo molesta

* * *

El día había llegado Kido miraba a la chica curioso, no sabía cuál era el plan de ella ni que era lo que él tenía que hacer, no estaba dispuesto a perder contra esa chica. Antes del desayuno se dirigió al salón de baile comenzando a buscar algo que no estuviera en su lugar cualquier cosa servía, comenzó a inspeccionar más a fondo si éxito alguno. No se daba por vencido no iba a ceder ante la chica, él iba a ganar al final sin importar el costo. Ni lo que tuviera que hacer.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me animan mucho, sin más nos leemos luego.**


End file.
